


Harry in the Forest

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to Harry in the Forbidden Forest on Halloween?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Last October, Darkrivertempest suggested I write some drabbles outside of my normal comfort zone. This was my first non-sshg drabble with a Halloween twist.
> 
> Many thanks, hugs and chocolate to the wonderful Darkrivertempest for her beta-love and as always, being supportive and encouraging.

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry stopped for a moment, blood pounding in his head and tried to calm himself. Peering into the inky blackness, he stretched his arms out, feeling tentatively around him.

Slowly, he inched forward, cursing the loss of his glasses along the way. Short furry bristles brushed up against his hand causing him to freeze.

_“Lumos Maxima!”_

Backing away quickly, Harry stumbled off in the opposite direction, away from the Acromantula. Wand light guiding him, he broke out into a blind run until he came into a clearing, a worn path coming into view. Gingerly, he made his way through a thicket, his robes eventually snagging on a branch. He panicked for a moment before he was able to free himself.

Movement caught his eye and he whirled around to face a dark shadow looming up before him.

“Harry?”

Relief swept through Harry as he heard the familiar voice.

“I’m so glad to see you, Remus! I can hear you, but I can’t see you very well.”

“No worries, Harry. Let’s get you out of here. It’s getting late and I’m starving.”

In the darkness, Harry could not see Remus’ slow smile or his large canines as he smacked his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
